Potiphar's Wife
by Twilighter620
Summary: Bella is "Potiphar's Wife" the deadly seductive woman who makes it her goal to bed Carlisle's, "Joseph," Edward Masen. Mature content and based off religious themes. Proceed with caution...


I've been meaning to write this one-shot for like 2 weeks. The inspiration may be offensive to some people so be warned. I mean no offense I just thought it was an interesting concept. A novel I was reading for class reminded me of the story.

_I simply don't own Twilight. Or the Biblia._

So he left in Joseph's care everything he had; with Joseph in charge, he did not concern himself with anything except the food he ate.  
Now Joseph was well-built and handsome, 7 and after a while his master's wife took notice of Joseph and said, "Come to bed with me!"

8 But he refused. "With me in charge," he told her, "my master does not concern himself with anything in the house; everything he owns he has entrusted to my care. 9 No one is greater in this house than I am. My master has withheld nothing from me except you, because you are his wife. How then could I do such a wicked thing and sin against God?" 10 And though she spoke to Joseph day after day, he refused to go to bed with her or even be with her.

11 One day he went into the house to attend to his duties, and none of the household servants was inside. 12 She caught him by his cloak and said, "Come to bed with me!" But he left his cloak in her hand and ran out of the house.

13 When she saw that he had left his cloak in her hand and had run out of the house, 14 she called her household servants. "Look," she said to them, "this Hebrew has been brought to us to make sport of us! He came in here to sleep with me, but I screamed. 15 When he heard me scream for help, he left his cloak beside me and ran out of the house."

16 She kept his cloak beside her until his master came home. 17 Then she told him this story: "That Hebrew slave you brought us came to me to make sport of me. 18 But as soon as I screamed for help, he left his cloak beside me and ran out of the house."

19 When his master heard the story his wife told him, saying, "This is how your slave treated me," he burned with anger.

-Genesis 39: 6-19

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Bella, darling. I've got a surprise for you," Carlisle's voice wafted through the expansive home we lived in.

I was standing in front of his desk, looking through bills and mail in his office. The large Bay window of his office displayed the acres of backyard space we had. There were groundskeepers trimming bushes and feeding the gardens with exotic flowers Carlisle had planted.

Today was a truly beautiful day. The sun was out and the clouds were hardly visible. The green of the lawn looked brilliant and well-manicured. If I could say anything for Carlisle it was that he didn't lax on taking care of things. Myself included. I dressed in designer clothes, wore top-of-the-line make-up, had my hair done by stylists.

We lived a truly, almost sickeningly, perfect life. Carlisle was the C.E.O. of a well-respected investment corporation. I was his slightly younger but _"lovely"_ wife.

"Oh, yeah? What's the surprise?" I smiled and yelled out for him.

I could hear his shoes clap against the ceramic tiles of the house. I was preoccupied with a letter I'd received from the credit card company. I lifted the letter to read it better when the noise of Carlisle's shoes stopped. His office had fine Italian carpet so I assumed the carpet had been the source of the now silenced treading.

Suddenly two firm, masculine hands wrapped around my lower stomach and slid the cotton of my sundress against my stomach. His groin made contact with my backside and I knew exactly what sort of surprise Carlisle had brought for me. His lips fell softly onto my neck while he rubbed my stomach slowly and methodically. I dropped the letter and leaned my head against his shoulder.

I moaned when his finger grazed past the underwear line of my thong. Carlisle ground himself into me and I whimpered soon after. I'd been with less than a handful of men before Carlisle but I knew his and my favorite appendage was truly exceptional. Only he could solicit those reactions from me.

I ground myself back against him. My eyes had slipped shut. The stimulation was overwhelming. Carlisle and I had a healthy sex life but I hadn't expected this at all. Abruptly, Carlisle's hands ceased and he spun me around almost violently. My eyes were wide but when I saw the pure look of hunger and yearning in his eyes I lost my surprise.

Carlisle lifted me lightly and placed me on the far edge of the front of his desk. He lifted my dress and quite plainly ripped my undergarment to shreds. I couldn't believe how this primal desire had transformed him. We'd just made love yesterday morning before he left for work.

His hands grabbed beneath my thighs forcefully but gently. He spread my legs apart and let go for a moment to unbuckle his belt and bring down his slacks. He had gone without underwear today and I was overwhelmingly thankful. His penis was tall and erect. Without further pretenses he entered me swiftly and roughly.

I should have felt hurt or shocked by his vigor but I could only moan deeply at the contact. I threw my head back and put my arms behind me to lean back better. Carlisle filled me at the heightened angle and I bit my lips. He pulled all the way out and slammed into me again.

"Fuhh…Carlisle," I moaned.

He pulled away and crashed into me again. I cried out a bit and Carlisle closed his eyes. My reactions to his enthusiasm were making him supremely sensitive. I could see a frustration line between his eyebrows form. He wanted this to last long. A line of sweat formed at his hairline and he looked positively beautiful as he pounded into me. His pace was feverish and his thrusts were hard.

Carlisle was very literally banging me.

I pushed back slightly but decided to let him do the work when I almost fell off the desk. Poise was never exactly a natural gift for me. He suddenly removed his hands from my thighs without stopping his thrusting and yanked the straps of my sundress down. Carlisle's hands found their way to my backside and he angled me so I was now being more impaled by his cock.

I grabbed onto his shoulders for leverage while his mouth found purchase on my right breast. Luckily for him I'd been without a certain undergarment as well. He flicked my nipple with his tongue and gave one long lick. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist to better force him inside me when he did the same to my left breast.

My head fell back and the sun intruded upon my vision. The heat emanating from the sun in addition to Carlisle's eagerness was spectacular. I whimpered his name and gasped with his each thrust.

"Bella...oh…Christ…ungh…fuck," Carlisle panted against my chest.

I snaked my fingers into his silky blonde hair and tugged at his locks. If possible he slammed into me with even more abandon. I smirked lazily at my successful spurring him on.

"Bella…darling…I don't think…I can last…much longer," he admitted.

My vision was becoming blurry as my orgasm approached. I felt light-headed and every nerve ending in my body was alive with fierce intensity. One of Carlisle's hands left my backside. His thumb softly brushed against my swollen clit and I trembled. He applied pressure and began rubbing circles on and around my clit. Carlisle's mouth left my breast and made its way to my neck.

He sucked the skin tenderly while I held on to be sent over the edge. He trailed searing hot open mouth kisses up my neck until he reached my ear. He nipped at the sensitive part behind my ear and gave one hard thrust and I came. I screamed his name at such a decibel that I was sure the groundskeepers had heard me. Waves of intense ecstasy flowed through me while Carlisle followed and shot his warm thick seed into me.

Carlisle leaned forward and leaned his body on me while we panted and heaved. My legs were still locked around his thighs when I caught my breath and opened my eyes.

Edward Masen was standing, slack-jawed, outside the doorframe.

I could tell he was trembling and his skin was pale white. Normally tanner than the average man, the paleness was an obvious sign of his distress and shock. I stared at him through narrowed eyes and licked my lips. If there were a man as alarmingly beautiful as Carlisle…it was Edward—Carlisle's personal assistant and finance manager.

It wasn't unusual for him to be at the house, considering he stopped by often, but it _was_ strange for him to be partaking in voyeuristic activities. I whispered a sweet nothing into Carlisle's ear and turned my attention back on him. His hands were planted firmly on either side of my legs and he was finally regaining his ability to stand.

He bent down to retrieve his pants from his ankles and I noticed Edward was gone. I wondered if he had left the estate entirely or if he was waiting for Carlisle in a more appropriate area. I straightened out my dress and gave Carlisle a long kiss. He pulled away sullenly and explained he needed to clean himself up. Edward was apparently meeting with him.

I smiled at the irony. Apparently, Edward had been 10 minutes too early for his meeting with Carlisle. And it was quite obvious the office was now out of the question for their meeting. The room smelled of pungent sex and sweat.

I grabbed the mail and glanced outside the window one last time. I didn't miss how all the groundskeepers were avoiding eye contact. I couldn't bring myself to care though. It was my house and I'd be damned if I didn't have sex anywhere I pleased. It also _wasn't_ the first time Carlisle and I hadn't been more careful of making sure our trysts were more intimate. Carlisle was a sexual man. He enjoyed having sex where he pleased, regardless of _anyone's_ opinion.

***

Edward was appearing at the house more frequently for the last week. Carlisle was hoping to acquire a struggling investment company he saw potential in to rebuild. I'd been married to Carlisle long enough to understand the semantics of his corporation and the business of buying and selling but I didn't care enough to actually bother paying attention.

Evenings or afternoons when Carlisle had meetings with Edward, I only sat in to watch Edward. He was slightly younger than me. A brilliant prospect from Dartmouth that Carlisle had snatched up quickly, Edward had only been working with Carlisle for three years. It was a sufficient amount of time, however, to prove to Carlisle that he was a genius.

_I _cared more about how messy his hair was. The way his thick biceps filled out his suit jacket snuggly. I cared more about what soft and pink lips he had for a man. I enjoyed the way his firm ass hugged his pants when he walked away. The thing I loved most though was his eyes. They were a piercing green that reminded me of Granny Smith Apples.

I'd even taken to making apple pies with Granny Smith Apples lately. Carlisle smiled but never said anything about my sudden obsession. It was never that I wasn't in love with Carlisle or didn't think he was truly magnificent in and out of our bed but I'd never felt so passionately about him as I'd been feeling toward Edward.

I put more effort in my clothing and appearance if I knew he was arriving. I did my best to drop subtle hints. We hadn't spoken about his walking in on my romp with Carlisle in the office that afternoon but I knew every time he saw me he was reminded. I had never wanted to kiss someone, taste someone, and make love to someone as fiercely as I did whenever I was in the same vicinity as Edward. My attraction was stirring a deviant and dirtier part of me inside.

I was _craving_ the sin.

Tonight, Edward was sitting in the family room with Carlisle. They were watching C-SPAN and discussing some clients that they were beginning to worry about. Edward suddenly stood up and announced he needed to use the bathroom. My heart began to race and my hands started to perspire. I waited a sufficient amount of time to not be considered suspicious and stood up.

"Carlisle, I'm going to get some drinks," I suggested before pressing a kiss to his lips and disappearing.

I assumed Edward had used the closest bathroom so I waited outside the door. It was probably the behavior of a mad woman but Edward drove _me_ crazy. I heard the toilet flush and the sound of water running. I waited patiently and smiled widely when I saw the look of shock on Edward's face. I pushed him back inside the bathroom and closed the door quietly. Carlisle was oblivious and still watching television.

"Mrs. Cullen," Edward began.

I put a hand to his lips and silenced him.

"I want you Edward. Not now but I want you."

His lips parted again to speak but I curbed him. I turned the light off in the bathroom and grabbed one of Edward's hands. I was wearing a pair of yoga pants so I took his hand slipped it past the waist band. He gasped and seemed to want to protest some more but I quieted him. Edward's palm made contact with my panty-covered center and I shivered and let out a shaky breath.

"Do you feel it, Edward? Do you feel how wet you make me?"

He nodded without a word and I smiled through the darkness. I ground myself into his hand and I felt his head fall back a bit against my palm which was still on his mouth. I held onto his wrist and could feel the muscles in his wrist tense.

"Mrs. Cullen," he groaned out in a whisper.

"I know, Edward," I replied shakily while still grinding against his palm.

"I-I can't. Carlisle is my boss, Ma'am."

"Oh, Edward. I want your cock in me so bad. Would you fuck me?"

I couldn't believe how honest I was being. I _did_ want his cock in me. I wanted him to fuck me and slam into me so hard I would forget my name. All I wanted was to scream _his_ name. I must have loosened my grip on Edward's wrist because he suddenly snatched it away and wrenched the door open.

"No, I'm _not _doing this," he whispered harshly.

He stalked past me and left me alone in the bathroom. When I stepped out he was half way down the hall to the family room. I stared at his retreating form deviously and decided I was going to have Edward Masen. Tonight's little rendezvous was the first step. I would proposition him until he was between my thighs and in me.

***

The week and a half following my tryst with Edward in our guest bathroom was absolute hell and heaven. Unfortunately for Edward, he couldn't avoid visiting more often because Carlisle had now assigned him to overseeing the construction of our tennis court. Carlisle and I had been living at the estate for 4 years and just recently decided to add the tennis court.

Carlisle thought it would be a good way to incorporate more exercise into our daily routines and if I was being completely honest it was also a good way for him to add even more glamour to the estate. Due to the fact it was a more personal request and because he was working outside mainly, Edward was allowed to wear less professional clothes.

He wore Polo's often and my body always went aflame every time I saw just how toned and thick his arms were. His khaki's also showcased his backside more generously and the view reminded me to keep on track despite his rebuffs. I could tell it was more about his moral convictions that his carnal desires. My perseverance was wearing him thin and it was only a matter of time before he acquiesced.

One particularly warm afternoon I decided to go for a swim. Carlisle and I loved to swim so we had an indoor pool. I adjusted the temperature and got changed into a bikini in the dressing room. The sauna was cooler than usual but I didn't want to overdo it after I got out. The sauna was an amenity that I had requested. I hadn't used it in quite some time but I also adored Carlisle for giving it to me.

I did laps to clear my mind and cool down some. Edward hadn't been by this morning, strangely enough, and I was getting anxious. Below the water I thought I vaguely heard someone say "Cullen." I emerged from below the surface of the water and pushed my damp hair back. I adjusted my eyes and looked around for the source of the noise and saw no one. I was about to retreat when I heard a richly velvet voice call out again.

"Mrs. Cullen?" his voice was smooth though unnaturally nervous.

Edward was a characteristically composed and collected person.

I turned around and treaded water. He was standing by the side of the pool in a white button and black slacks. I noticed he wasn't wearing a tie and his first button was undone. But what I noticed most of all were the black suspenders he wore. I'd always had a thing for a man with suspenders. I absolutely went nuts when Carlisle wore them beneath his tuxedoes or suits.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I wondered with a flirtatious smile.

He rubbed the back of his neck and broke eye-contact with me.

"I was looking for you," he admitted, almost shamefully.

It wasn't shame in the sense he was _a_shamed but more in the manner that he was slightly embarrassed. My grin grew wider as I moved over to the shallow end of the pool and began to stand up. The water dripped off my body loudly and Edward stared at me in awe.

I was tremendously grateful for the simple but revealing black bikini I was wearing. The sides were held together by thin straps and the top and bottom were basically pieces of tiny fabric. I'd be the blackest of liars if I said I hadn't worn it in the hopes Edward might see me.

**EPOV**

Mrs. Cullen stepped out the pool, one step at a time. Her hips swayed ever so slightly and my groin hardened even further. Once she was out of the pool, she walked over to me and got as close as possible without getting me drenched. I stared at her, with my mouth agape. I knew my eyes were wild with nerves and anxiety.

I couldn't believe I was going to do this. I might have _sex_ with a married woman, who was _also_ the wife of my boss and friend. I wished Emmett and Jasper were here. I'd like to see what crap they'd have to say now. It was easy to think it was okay when I _wasn't_ directly in front of her, especially when she's wearing a joke of a bathing suit. I wanted to thank and murder who designed it.

I thought for a moment about all the nonsense she'd put me through this week. Mrs. Cullen had no idea how many cold showers and jacking off sessions she'd made me resort to in the last week. The dreams and fantasies were unbearable. She didn't help my imagination either with her suggestive advances and outfits. I would swear to God I'd never seen a woman's ass hug a pair of jeans so perfectly.

I was in perpetual hard-on state. And the worst part was when she would do it around the help and construction workers. Just because I didn't visibly react to her pressing didn't mean others weren't noticing her efforts. I figured just about all the male employees had received a glare from me.

Mrs. Cullen cupped my face and stared at me intently. Her face was slightly flushed from her swim and her hair reminded me of bed head. What I wouldn't give to wake up next to her and see her hair a disaster. Bed head is the result of only one thing: some _good_ fucking. She leaned closer and my heart sped.

Mrs. Cullen pressed her lips to mine lightly to gauge my reaction. She wouldn't have to worry. Now that I was here, she had me. My dick would never let me back out. I pushed my lips back against hers and deepened our kiss. My left hand knotted into her tangled hair and forced her closer to me. I didn't give a _shit_ if I got wet. I wanted this woman so bad. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I held onto her hips firmly. She had _spectacular_ hips.

I needed to taste her so I glided the tip of my tongue along her bottom lip. Her lips parted and she opened her mouth to me. I stroked her tongue with mine and tilted her head slightly. She moaned again and my dick twitched. Her right leg suddenly rose up and she hitched it around my waist. Mrs. Cullen ground her hot, damp, cunt against my slacks and I released my mouth from hers and threw my head back.

The woman was fucking insane in the hottest way possible. I decided I didn't want this making out shit anymore so I grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up. She locked her legs around my waist while I thought out where our next stop would be.

Her bedroom was upstairs. The closest bedroom was on the opposite side of the house. It would be nice to fuck her on a real bed but it was too risky to go over there. We'd definitely get caught by an employee. Carlisle was at the office today, in a series of meetings, and today was my day off. I had chosen today to see her for those specific reasons.

"Where do we go, baby?" I panted as she planted scorching hot, open-mouthed, kisses along my neck.

She pulled back with half-lidded eyes and looked around the pool house.

"The sauna," she breathed with a lazy smile.

"The sauna?" I asked incredulously.

I'd be worn out in ten minutes. I couldn't let her believe I only lasted that long. Carlisle was my friend and all but I was planning on outdoing him today. Mrs. Cullen needed to be prepared to go a couple of rounds when she was with me.

"Yeah, don't worry. I lowered the settings. Besides I always wanted to be fucked in there. The walls are thick enough that the staff won't hear me screaming you name," she nipped at my earlobe.

Fuck me.

My dick was _certainly_ rigid now. I walked swiftly to the sauna. I opened the door with one hand and held Mrs. Cullen up with the other. I slammed the door shut behind us and placed her on the bench. I was about to start undressing when she stood up and crushed her lips against mine. I stumbled for a moment but grabbed a neighboring bench for support. I sat down and she straddled my lap.

Her hands snaked underneath my suspenders and she pulled them down. Her hands would cradle my face and then move to my shoulders. They were unrelenting. I grabbed her ass and squeezed. Mrs. Cullen had a _perfect_ ass. She ground herself against me and proceeded to basically give me a lap dance. Her hands left my shoulders and I opened my eyes.

Mrs. Cullen reached behind her neck to grab the tie to her bikini top and stared at me. She undid the knot and the top fell over, revealing her pert and full breasts. She fisted the bottom of the bikini top and pulled it over her head. It was flung somewhere across the room while my eyes feasted on the site before me. A line of sweat fell down between her cleavage and her skin glistened with perspiration.

"God, Mrs. Cullen," I gasped out.

"Call me Bella, Edward," she insisted.

"Bella," I whispered and attached my mouth to her right breast.

She moaned loudly and continued to grind into me. Her hands knotted into my hair while I licked, sucked, and bit her nipples. I licked circles around her hardened nipples and tugged and squeezed her left breast. I flicked her left nipple with my thumb and stroked the rest of the smooth skin of her breast with my fingers. Bella rolled her hips into mine more forcefully and basically rode me with clothes on.

My left hand moved up to her neck and I pulled her face to mine after releasing her breast. I kissed her passionately while I grabbed her hips and pulled her cloth-covered cunt into my dick. My fingers moved to the straps over her bikini bottoms and I undid the strings. I threw the material across the room somewhere and fucked Bella with my mouth.

Her hands undid the buttons of my shirt adeptly and she yanked the material away from my chest. Bella's mouth disconnected from mine while she stared at my chest. I thanked God I was in shape while she licked her lips and kissed my nipple. I groaned out in sensitivity while she flicked my nipple with her tongue just as I'd done to her a few times. Sweat would drip down my body as well while she tongue-fucked my nipple.

I dragged her face back to mine and shifted to discard the shirt. Bella undid my belt buckle and threw the leather somewhere. I heard the buckle hit the floor with a clang but forgot about it when I noticed my zipper and button were now undone too. Bella got off my lap to take my shoes, socks, pants, and boxers off at a torturously slow pace. I was thankful to get all the material off because of the heat.

It didn't help either when she'd look at me from beneath her eye lashes or give me coy smiles. My now uncovered and fully erect dick was proof enough. Bella got between my knees and spread them further apart. My eyes widened. She was going to give me head. She kissed the side of my shaft and smirked at me when I shivered. Thankfully, she didn't waste time and swallowed my dick quickly.

My head hit the back of the wall when I felt the back of her throat. She placed her hands on my knees and bobbed her head up and down. She sucked firmly and licked my shaft every other time she went up. I fisted her hair in my hands and guided her to a faster pace. Bella moaned and toes curled. I didn't want to come inside her mouth. I tapped her shoulder and she released me with a pop.

"Bella, I want to come inside you," I admitted.

She smiled and straddled my waist again. Bella situated herself right above my dick and kissed me softly one last time. It was a long kiss and it hurt me and warmed me at the same time. This was such a betrayal to Carlisle. He trusted me—not only with his finances and judgment but with his entire being. What I was about to do was morally and ethically wrong.

I should have continued to reject Bella's advances but I wanted her in this way more than anything. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen.

Bella pulled back and smiled at me before lowering herself. My entire body tensed at the feeling of being encompassed by her warm cunt. I held still for a moment willing myself not to come so abruptly. Once I decided I was okay, I placed a hand on either side of Bella's waist and thrust into her deeply. I bucked my hips and she rocked herself onto me. The wetness of her pussy sliding against me was incredible.

"Damn, baby you feel so fucking good," I ground out.

I thrust into her with long, hard strokes. And I pulled out far enough that she whimpered for my cock. I held Bella's hips steadily and she rolled them onto my dick. She had the best rhythm of any woman I'd ever been with. We'd go for a while with the sensual rolling and thrusting and then I'd bounce her onto my dick. The view of her breasts bouncing in my face was tantalizing. I latched onto her left breast and sucked on her nipple.

She whimpered my name and I thrust harder into her.

"Oh, God. Edward, fuck me harder. I know you can fuck me harder. I know you can fuck me harder than Carlisle," she gasped.

Bella uttering his name reminded me of how truly wrong this was but it also spurred me on. I didn't want Carlisle to even be a thought in her pretty little head.

I pushed her onto my dick more forcefully and bucked more erratically. She threw her head back and held onto my shoulders. I released her breast and nipped at the skin of her collarbone and shoulder. She was gasping and whimpering with every thrust.

They were breathy little "uh's" that drove me wild. I was slamming her onto me and banging her like an animal. Bella dug her nails into my shoulder and I grunted deeply. I was sweating like a madman because of the sauna.

"Edward…Edward. Yes! Fuck me, baby. Grab my tits! I want to feel your hands on me," she ordered.

I squeezed her breasts hard and sucked on her neck. Her bouncing was fast and quick. And her nails were digging so deeply into my skin I was sure I'd have marks from her for a few days. My hands left her breasts and I grabbed her ass again to roll her hips more quickly into mine.

"Uhh…fuck, Edward!" she moaned.

"I love it when you say my name baby. Say it again."

She chanted my name as my orgasm approached. Her walls tightened around mine and I knew I'd be overcome by the pressure soon. Bella reached down to touch her clit but I pushed her hand away.

"This is going to be only me," I explained and shifted us slightly so her left leg was farther spread and I could hit her G-spot.

I thrust into her hard and she cried out.

"Fuck, EDWARD!" she screamed and came.

She continued to shout out my name while her orgasm overwhelmed her. My dick twitched and I came inside her. I slowed her hips and sat for a moment while she stayed on my lap and caught her breath. I sighed heavily and held her waist softly. I didn't want this to be over but at the same time I knew it had to end. I shifted and pulled out of her.

"Mmm, Edward," she purred and placed a kiss on the shell of my ear.

I shuddered and I felt her smile against my face.

"It's getting late and you're too good to be a quick fuck so I think we should wait until next wee—"

"Bella," I cut her off.

She looked at me sadly and held my face in her hands. I grabbed them and held them in my own. They were tiny in comparison.

"Bella, baby, we can't do this again."

Her expression faltered even further and she frowned.

"What? Why? Did you not enjoy yourself?" she wondered worriedly.

"No! No! That's not it at all!" I reassured her.

"Then why?" she pouted.

"This was wrong. Carlisle trusts me. He trusts me to come to your guys home on a regular basis, not come over and take advantage of his wife. I have a _loyalty_ to Carlisle. I broke his trust today whether he knows of it or not," I explained.

"No! I wanted this. I want you! I want you always. I'm so miserable when you're not around," Bella's eyes watered.

I sighed. I felt the same way but I'd never tell her. This relationship couldn't continue. I was his confidant. Not the man who came over and fucked his wife in his sauna.

"Edward, please don't end it this way," she begged.

"I'm sorry, love," I sighed and placed her on the bench.

I walked to retrieve my clothes. I slipped on my boxers wordlessly and buttoned my shirt up. It was wrinkled and damp but I had no other choice. Once I was fully dressed again I looked at Bella. She was looking at me harshly. I knew I was hurting her but I could not continue to have sex with my boss's wife.

I'd be fired in a heartbeat and Carlisle's name had enough clout that if he blacklisted me I wouldn't even get a job at _Blimpie's_. I walked over to Bella and placed a kiss on her forehead. I stroked her hair once and whispered a choked goodbye.

I opened the door of the sauna and stepped out without a word. I went out, mostly unnoticed by the staff, and got to my Volvo. I opened the door and slipped my key in. I drove out of the estate and took the road to the freeway. I reached into my pocket for my wallet but found it was missing. I glanced down and cursed myself. Bella must have taken it.

Why would she take it? To ensure I'd be back? I looked back at the road and noticed a frighteningly familiar Mercedes fly past me. The blonde hair that zoomed past was unmistakable. I thought of Bella and the fact she had my wallet. Carlisle was coming home.

Would she tell him she had my wallet? Would she strategically place it somewhere that made it seem I forgot it? I wasn't supposed to be at his house today. I hadn't called him and made a change of plans. It'd be too incriminating if she left it out. My fingers trembled and I gripped the wheel as much as possible. My life was now in her hands.

* * *

Reviews are desperately wanted. No flaming please.


End file.
